piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutiny
.]] '''Mutiny' myoot-n-ee - noun: Rebellion against authority. This is best known as sailors' revolt against the captain or officers of a ship.Mutiny - Dictionary.com A participant of a mutiny were called a Mutineer. It was a conspiracy among a group of individuals to openly oppose, change or overthrow a lawful authority to which they were subject. The term is commonly used for a rebellion among members of a crew against their superior officer(s), but can also occasionally refer to any type of rebellion against an authority figure. During the Golden Age of Piracy, mutiny particularly meant open rebellion against the captain of a ship. When Jack Sparrow captained the Black Pearl and Hector Barbossa was his first mate, Barbossa led a mutiny that overtook the ship and left Sparrow to die on a deserted island. Having led his own mutiny several years later, Jack knew a thing or two about mutinies. History .]] Several mutinies occurred throughout the Age of Piracy, and almost all of them were successful. In 1720, Edward England's crew mutinied because their captain decided to spare their prisoners. A few years later, Left-Foot Louis and Silverback raised a mutiny onboard the ''La Fleur de la Mort, but their attempt to overthrow Captain Laura Smith was unsuccessful.Jack Sparrow: Silver When the rogue pirate captain Christophe-Julien de Rapièr shot his First Mate, the crew of La Vipère raised a mutiny and left Christophe in a small boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.The Price of Freedom One of the most notable mutinies occurred at the beginning of the quest for the Treasure of Cortés, aboard the infamous pirate vessel, the Black Pearl. When Jack Sparrow captained the Pearl and Hector Barbossa was his first mate, Barbossa led his crew in a mutiny that overtook the ship and marooned Sparrow on a deserted island and left him to die.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black PearlPirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization) More than 10 years later, Mary Bonny's crew raised a mutiny against their captain and left her in the middle of the sea in a small boat.The Eyes Have It! Will Turner later led a mutiny aboard the Pearl, this time against the motley crew after saving Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker, with the help of Sao Feng's Chinese pirates of the Empress.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End After the battle against the EITC Armada, Barbossa stole the Black Pearl from Jack Sparrow, again, under circumstances that could only be described as mutiny.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, having known a thing or two about mutinies, Jack Sparrow found himself on the planning side of his own mutiny on board Blackbeard's flagship, the Queen Anne's Revenge. Add to the zombie officers, an abused and terrified crew, and Blackbeard's reputation for brutality, and Jack felt it was an entirely unacceptable combination. He also didn't care much for swabbing the deck. Trapped on a ship crewed by zombies, going to a place of almost certain death, rebellion seemed Jack's only option. However, his revolt is quickly stopped in its tracks when Blackbeard brought the sinister ship to life.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, pg. 52-53: "The Mutiny"Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides During the quest for the Trident of Poseidon, the crew of the Dying Gull discovered that their captain Jack Sparrow was being hunted by a deadly ghost sailor for the sole purpose of revenge. They immediately aimed their guns at Jack in frustration, making Jack decide to call upon mutiny, having Henry Turner and Carina Smyth join him on a rowboat. The mutineers ended up putting Joshamee Gibbs as their new captain.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Laws of Mutiny There were laws on how to handle mutiny. One of which states that the captain was allowed to show leniency towards the mutineers. Behind the scenes *When he read the script for The Curse of the Black Pearl, actor Johnny Depp found the script quirky. One reason was that the traditional mutiny had already taken place.The Curse of the Black Pearl Audio Commentary with Director Gore Verbinski and Star Johnny Depp *In Terry Rossio's original script for Dead Men Tell No Tales, at the film's post-credits sequence, it would have been revealed that Barbossa was planning a third mutiny against Jack Sparrow after having recovered his position as First Mate but this time planning to kill Jack too. Then, breaking the fourth wall, Barbossa would have asked the audience who was with him.Pirates of the Caribbean DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES Screenplay by Terry Rossio Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (video game)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Eyes Have It!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' External links * Notes and references Category:Mutinies Category:Words and phrases Category:Piracy